My Sweet Love English Versión
by McSwarek-MK
Summary: Andy McNally is a nurse of 22 years, accepts to work in a Help Center for Autistic Persons, there she meets Sam Swarek, a 30 year old man who suffers from Low Functional Autism, he becomes her permanent patient ... and she can t help falling in love with that tender man with a deep and innocent look. Fully A / U.
1. Chapter 2: Chapter One

**Note:** I'm sorry for being late. But you should know that I do not speak English, although I know the language enough, I can write it and read it, but I can not pronounce it correctly, so I write in Spanish and it takes some time to translate, because I must consult with translators and dictionary so as not to be wrong of words. I hope that if I make a mistake to you, you will help me to correct it.

So again, I apologize for the delay ...

Without more to say here I leave the first chapter, I hope you like it and let me know through your comments in the review.

Thank you for reading…

Chapter I

Life takes us in different directions and leads us on unforeseen paths in order to take us where we belong.

I had to give up my dream of studying medicine due to lack of resources, with the abandonment of my mother and the alcoholism of my father, I had to start working at an early age to be able to support my father and me, I could not save enough for going to medical school so I ended up studying nursing, it was not what I had planned at first, but I ended up falling in love with nursing and with the idea of helping those who needed it, so i apply to work in a help center for people with disabilities, being accepted almost immediately, without knowing that it would change my life completely.

If I fail in this attempt or leave a bad impression I can leave saying goodbye to my professional reputation ...

These were the thoughts that crossed my mind while I was on my way to the help center for people with disabilities, today was my first day as a nurse in the center and I was already late.

As soon as I got there I went directly to the nurses' station to change and sign my registration, after that I went to the office of Dr. Donnovan Boyd, who agreed to interview me personally.

\- Good morning, Miss McNally, you're late - He greet me as soon as he notice my presence.

\- Good morning Doctor, I regret the delay - I greeted distressed, feeling as the blush rose up my neck directly to my face.

\- Come to the point nurse, I will give you the opportunity to work in this center for the good recommendations of the rector of your university, but I must warn… at the first failure you will have to leave - He told me bluntly. - You must understand that this center works with disabled people, who need your full attention -

\- Yes sir I understand, I promise that I will do my best not to disappoint them – I Promised to him.

\- Okay, I must tell you that I need you to work with a single intern, you will be his private nurse, which may require your presence here, both on weekdays, as well as weekends, of course if your service is required, i would you add bonuses for your hours or extra days ¿Okay? – He ask.

\- Sure doctor, no problem - I answered immediately

\- Well, I'm glad, your patient is in the room at the end of the right aisle, in the Autistic section - The doctor handed me a folder with documents. - McNally I already gave you all the necessary instructions, in that folder is all you need to know about your patient, I have to attend a meeting now, and I can't accompany you personally - He said accompanying me to the door of his office

\- Thanks for your help doctor, it is not necessary, I will ask for directions - I answered taking the folder with a grateful smile

\- Well, then good luck – He said.

\- Thanks doctor - I said goodbye taking my things and left the office.

I headed back to the nurses station and sat on one of the sidewalks with the folder in my lap, sighing it opened and started reading the information that was there.

I looked at the first page fixedly, there was no photo in the file that could give me a reference of how the patient would be physically.

Patient's name: Samuel Jay Swarek

Age: 30 years

Tutor: Sarah Swarek

Passenger diagnosis: The patient presents Autism of low functionality, which means that it requires constant vigilance, requires help to perform basic tasks, does not maintain eye contact, does not socialize with anyone, presents language and writing problems.

Treatment: None.

I finished reading the report and I realized that this man was going to be a challenge, his progress was not advanced, but I had the conviction that with patience and dedication he would achieve an advance in it. With that idea I got up from my bench. I kept the folder in which my new locker would be and I went to the area where the patients with autism were. When I got there, I went to the first and only desk in the reception area , there I found a woman of dark complexion, in her 30 or maybe 34 years old, and I went towards her.

\- Good morning - I said hello

The woman looked up from her computer to fix it on me.

\- Good morning, what can I help you, miss? -

\- Umm ... I would like to know where the patient's room is located Samuel Swarek, please -

The woman looked at me a moment before smiling warmly.

\- Are you his new nurse? -

\- Yes, that's me - I smiled - Andrea McNally, but you can call me Andy - I present myself stretching my hand.

She took my hand reciprocating the greeting. - Noelle Best, it's a pleasure to meet you Andy, please call me Noelle, your patient is at the end of the hallway in the right aisle, the room has his name on the door - She replied kindly, indicating me with her hand the direction of the corridor

\- Thank you, Noelle -

I was about to continue on my way to Mr. Swarek's room when Noelle caught my attention.

\- Um ... Andy ... - I turned to see her again and I found myself with cautious eyes.

\- ¿Can I give you an advice? - I ask

A little intrigued, I answered. - Sure -

She got up from her chair and approached me, placed her hand on my forearm and looked me in the eye.

\- Have patience to Sam please, he can be a little scary, withdrawn and difficult, but is a very sweet boy – She said.

\- Don´t worry, I promise to do the best I can to help him -

\- Thank you, I know you will, he has suffered a lot and I think he deserves someone who understands him for once in his life - She told me in a dismayed way

\- ¿You estimate him a lot? Is it a friend's family? - I asked

\- It is not a friend's family, but I consider him as one, he arrived here 5 years ago, the same ones that I have been working here, and since then no nurse has managed to cope, it can be quite difficult to deal with, but it is very good man, as I told you, he is only lost in that condition he suffers –

\- ¿5 years? I can not imagine how it must feel -

\- Yes, he is very lonely, when I can I will keep him company, and also my husband, he is the Doctor of this area, you will know him already, Frank Best -

\- Sure I will love to meet him, but it will be another time, I have to go to introduce myself to my patient - I smiled to form a farewell, when I saw my doll relog and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning.

\- Sure see, I do not take you more time - I smiled - Umm Andy something else - She said when I was ready to leave.

\- ¿Yeah? - Ask me turning

\- Sam, he does not like to be called Samuel, only Sam or Sammy -

Sam, I like it, it sounds good to a sweet man, I thought.

\- Thanks - I smiled and went on my way to meet my patient ... Sam Swarek.

With that thought I reached the end of the corridor where there was a metal door with a small glass window, a little high for me, under the window was a plaque with a name written on it, Samuel Swarek ...

\- It is - I said to myself - It was time to meet him - I sighed, placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned slowly and opened the door space, I finished entering and I was surprised what I found there, the The room was quite large, in the center was a double bed, perfectly made, and in it was sitting a man, only saw his oiler, but from where he was able to say that the man is quite tall, and had a toned body, He had dark hair, and wore black pants and a wine color sweatshirt.

I approached him slowly, until I stood next to him, I looked carefully to see if any reaction on his part, but nothing, he was there, with his eyes fixed on his hands, which were in his lap. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I could feel him startle a little so I quickly removed it, and I got a little closer staying in front of him to introduce myself.

\- Hi Sam - I put my hand back on his shoulder carefully and this time I did not feel him startle so I left my hand there and continue talking - I am Andy, I will take care of you from now on -. He did not look at me, he continued with his sight Fixed in his hands, so I chose to get on my knees in front of him, I realized that he played with his hands slowly. I looked at his face for the first time, and although the little light in the room did not illuminate it at all, I could see that he was a very handsome man, with big dark eyes, a straight nose and full lips. but not so much, everything in him was quite masculine and beautiful, but what caught my attention most were his eyes, they had a special brightness in them, a shine of innocence and at the same time of intelligence, and I felt completely captivated by that look, Although he did not fix his eyes on me in that moment, I did have my eyes fixed on him and I knew then that I would do everything in my power to help him improve and that he could lead a life as normal as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi… Here is chapter two… I hope you like it and let me a review.**

 **I don´t own Rookie blue nor any of the characters.**

 **Chapter II**

\- Sam - I called him - I know you can hear me -.

He continued to stare at his hands, which moved slowly in his lap. I had already gotten off the ground. I had gone in search of my behavior control notebook (ABA). I had forgotten it in the nurses' station, so I went quickly for it. When I got back Sam was in the same position I had left it. I took a seat next to him on the bed and started doing my analysis to check his real condition.

\- Sam - I call him again raising my voice a little to get his attention - Come on Sam, I know you can hear me ... Look me in the eyes - I insisted again.

He let out a low moan, something plaintive, but he still did not turn around. I took that as if he had listened to me and I wrote it down in my notebook, before trying to get his attention again.

\- Sam, look me in the eyes darling, I know you can do it - This time I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Sam turned his head slowly in my direction, allowing those deep dark eyes to settle for the first time on me.

\- ¡Very good Sam! - I congratulated him happily and caressed his shoulder - You did it very well honey… ¡You are an incredible man! -.

His eyes lit up with a flash of happiness and understanding. That brought a feeling of warmth to my soul. See what his eyes will show, what he could not express with words or actions.

\- You will see that soon you will improve and you will be able to do great things - I gave you encouragement caressing your arm this time.

I kept doing different tests to verify his real state. Sam responded satisfactorily to almost all the stimuli. Visual and auditory. And I realized that he was not completely lost in his state. He could advance a lot and in a very short time with the help and the right exercises. I write down all the tests done with their respective results in my notebook to discuss later with his doctor.

A slight knock on the door alerted me and I looked up to see Noelle standing at the door, she smiled at me and I got up smiling at her back.

\- Noelle, ¿what brings you here? - Ask while I approached the door.

\- I see you're getting along with Sam ¿huh? - He smiled at me, I turned to see Sam who had followed me with his eyes and I smiled at him.

\- That's right, we got along very well, we spent the day doing exercises to stimulate his senses and this man has responded very well - I told her feeling proud of our progress.

\- ¡¿Really?! ... You do not know how happy I am, really. Sam needs someone to stimulate him and help him to improve - Noelle smiled at Sam and then turned his gaze to me - I thank you very much for what you do for him, it was about time someone treated him as he deserves ... -. Her eyes showed some sadness, but that quickly changed and she changed the subject before I could ask.

\- Weel I came to tell you that it is time to give him lunch, you can go to the dining room to look for him, Sam does not like to leave here so much… so normally he takes breakfast, lunch and dinner here in his room… and sometimes he requires a little help ... if you want I can help you - She offered kindly.

\- Sure, no problem, in a moment I'll going to find it, and no, don´t worry Noelle, I'll help him with his lunch, if he need it ... thank you very much for your offer - I thanked she with a smile. I moved closer to the bed where Sam was still sitting, and I sat beside him taking his hand. - Sam, I'm going to go for a moment with Noelle to find your food ... is it okay? It will not be long - I let go of his hand and Sam let out a low moan, and raised his face, placing his eyes on me. I take again his hand - Sam, it will not be too long, I promise, I'll be back soon - I released his hand again and this time he was a little restless but he do not try to make any sound and I knew he understood. I turned to Noelle who was watching the scene with a smile on her lips - Noelle, can you tell me where the dining room is please? I'm still a little lost in this place - I asked her approaching the door.

\- Sure, no problem, I also have to go for my lunch, I'll going with you - She answered leaving the room. I turned to see Sam once again, he had his eyes on me, I smiled and went out closing the door behind me.

I followed Noelle to the dining room and saw a few nurses with whom I assumed were her patients, others were alone, as were some doctors. Noelle guided me to where the food was served. There, we were served lunch to both me and Sam, I took my tray and Sam's and wait for Noelle near the door, she came over with her tray and said she would accompany me back. Since her husband was not there yet and she did not want have lunch alone. We headed back to the rooms and she stayed at her desk.

\- I'll wait for Frank here Andy, excuse me not to accompany you to lunch - She apologized taking a seat.

\- Don´t worry, I'll have good company with Sam - She smiled at me and took her lunch, I took my trays and went to Sam's room, I opened the door balancing both trays with one arm while I try closing the door. I found Sam in the same position I had left him, sitting on the bed with his eyes fixed on his lap. Placing the trays on the desk in the corner of his room and approaching him, I talked.

\- Sam, it's time to have lunch - I called him, he looked up slowly at me, and I smiled at him. I bend down a little holding his hands, and help him get up. I led him to the desk and helped him to sit down, he looked at the food and then he looked at me expectantly again.

\- ¿Do you want me to help you? -. Ask tried to get a verbal response from him. Sam did not answer, he just stared at me.

\- Honey, if you want me to help you, you should tell me -. I tried again, he still did not answer. I sighed - Sam we tried this morning, if you want help, you should tell me - I put my hand on his shoulder to give him encouragement. Nothing.

\- Come on Sam, I know you can do it - I insisted, I did not get an answer from him - Okay, I'm going to press you, but later we'll work on your sensory and verbal response, ¿okay? -. I informed him squeezing his shoulder.

\- Now let's have lunch -. I sat next to him and he turned to his food and watched it for a long time, while I watched him closely. I take his spoon and fill it with soup. I place it in front of his lips. - Open -. I asked him, he observed me curious and then turned his gaze to the spoon full of soup. He hesitate a moment but then slowly opened his lips. I put the spoon in his mouth, and he close his lips taking the soup. I take the spoon out of his mouth and smiled placing it next to his plate.

\- Very good Sam, now try it for yourself -. He observed me frowning a little. I smiled and took my spoon, began to eat, took a spoonful of soup and put it to my mouth. I looked Sam expectantly, hoping he could imitate what I just had done. Sam looked at me intrigued and after a few minutes he frowned and He took his spoon imitating me, took a spoonful of soup and took it to his mouth awkwardly, spilling half of the content in the process, then looked up at me, I saw him in shock. He had achieved it, He had managed to imitate me.

He watched me expectantly.

I quickly got out of my shock and took his hand on the table giving him a squeeze. - ¡Very good Sam! -. I congratulated him excitedly and his eyes shone. - ¡I knew you could do it! -. I take his hand giving him a squeeze again. - You're a very intelligent man -. He kept looking at me with that sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

Between smiles I helped him to finish his lunch and then I finished mine. I left him sitting at his desk while I returned the dirty trays and cutlery to the kitchen. Back through the reception I tried to greet Noelle again, but I not saw her there, so I continued my way to Sam's room. I found him sitting where I had left him, so I guided him to the bed again and took a seat next to him, and proceeded to write down the breakthrough that I had at lunch before focusing completely on him.

Between exercises and annotations the hours passed quite fast. I could not get a verbal response from him, but at least I managed that he indicate certain urgent needs with his eyes or sounds, after he almost peed on his pants, he had not know how to tell me, but he stared intently at the bathroom door and moaned low and somewhat plaintive, so I intuited what he needed and helped him to the bathroom, after that almost accident we went back to bed and helped him to lie down so he could rest a little, while I gently massaged his arms to strengthen his muscles.

The hours kept going until it was 5:00 p.m. in the afternoon, which meant that I had to give him his dinner and leave him ready for the night since my shift ended at 7:00 p.m. I had to help him shower and change his clothes. I took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze to get his attention. - Sam, I almost have to go, so I have to help you take a shower and change, ¿okay? -.

Without getting any answer, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to prepare everything. In the bathroom there was a square glass shower and next to it there was a bathtub big enough for him. I had not noticed any of that when I had brought him before.

I look in the cabinets for bath gel and shampoo to prepare the tub. I fill it and put the gel so that it would make some spume, then look for his towel and I left it near the bathtub as well as the shampoo and Soap.

I went back to the room and he was still in bed.

\- Come on, it's time for you to take a bath – I Take his arm and he sat on the bed and then stand up. I guide him to the bathroom and leave him by the tub to fetch clean clothes. I look in his closet and I found a navy blue yoga pants and a white shirt, taking that, i closed the closet and I went to find him a underwear, I found his boxers, take the first I saw, blushing a little and went back to the bathroom. I accommodate everything and I went to him.

\- Can you take off your clothes by yourself or ... I help you ... – I asked nervous. He did not move a single muscle. - ¿Sam? - I tried to get his attention. He did not respond, he just started to take off his sweatshirt with awkward movements, which only made him entangle it. I sigh and with shaking hands I help him to remove it correctly.

\- This is how you have to remove it -. I indicated while I take it off of him by taking one arm and then the other. I threw it to the floor and continued with his shirt, It climbed up slowly by his torso, and I was admiring his flat abdomen, mentally repressing me for doing it, he raised his arms and helped me to finish it off.

\- Okay, that's how it have to be does -. I congratulated him a little nervous, I took the elastic of his pants and I lowered it, I stooped a bit raising his right leg and then the left to finish taking it out, just missing his underwear, I sighed and looked at his face, his eyes were glued to the tile wall of the bathroom and his arms at his sides. I take the elastic of his boxers and take them off slowly trying not to look so much. I had done this kind of thing just a couple of times since I had decided to study nursing but I had never been so nervous, and it must be because Sam was the most handsome man I had ever had to attend in this kind of thing, he certainly had a pretty toned body despite his situation ... besides of having a pretty attractive face. He was a very handsome man.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head and I finished undressing him. I helped him into the bathtub and take a seat in it, while I took the sponge and poured soap in it. I could feel the blush cover my neck and my face completely. I shook my head again and I began to lather his body slowly, without touching his private parts very much. I finished cleaning his body and I sat on the edge of the tub to wash his hair, I took the shampoo pouring a little into my hand and started to massage his hair. I wash it very well, then place his head back to get the shampoo out, I asked him to close his eyes to prevent it from falling in his eyes.

I finished with his bath and stood up to find his towel and placed it on the edge of the bathtub, I looked at Sam fixedly. He was absorbed in his world playing with some bubbles, I smiled for myself before getting his attention.

\- Sam -. I called him softly. Sam looked up and stared at me. I smiled and stretched my hand towards him. - Come on, it's time to get out of that bathtub honey -. He raised his arm slowly. I took his hand and helped him to stand, take the towel and wrapped him with it before helping him out of the bathtub completely.

\- We're going to dry you up to put on your pajamas ... ¿is okay? -. I Dry him and then help him get dressed, without being able to avoid thinking about how handsome he was when I saw him completely naked in front of me.

I took Sam by the arm and guided him back to the room, he went straight to the bed and sat there waiting for me. I went back to the bathroom, I picked up the dirty clothes and put it in the basket, I save all the implements used, and Dry the floor before turning off the light and leaving the bathroom. I went back to the room where Sam was, he was still sitting there in the bed, playing with his hands, and I informed him that I would go for his dinner. Without getting an answer I went to the dining room to find his dinner.

I took the dinner already served on a tray and I was about to return to the room when I found Noelle in the hallway.

\- ¡Andy! – She called my name. I smiled and approached her.

\- Hello again - I smiled. Notice that she had changed her uniform and had put on street clothes. - ¿You're leaving now? -. I ask curious.

\- Yes, it's almost 6 and I have to go pick up my baby from the nursery before going home -

\- ¿You have a baby? You didn´t tell me -. I reproached her in a friendly way.

\- Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you about it, but the answer is yes, I have a baby, it's a girl, her name is Olivia, she's 18 months old –. She said while look in her purse until she found and showed me a picture of a beautiful and smiling baby .

\- Aww is a beautiful girl, congratulations -. I congratulated her, returning the photo. - You have to introduce me one day ... is it okay? -. I said smiling. Loking down at my wath. - Well, I will not stop you anymore, you must go and look for your daughter -. I said in farewell form. - Have a good night Noelle and thanks for all the help today, I don´t know what I would have done if not were for you -. I thanked.

\- ¡Sure! One of these days I bring her so you can know my baby… and don´t thank me, I did it with pleasure Andy -. She made a brief pause to look at his wristwatch before saying goodbye. - I have to go Andy, it's getting late, have a good night, Say goodbye to Sam for me please, and I hope to see you here tomorrow.

\- Of course, see you tomorrow Noelle, Good Night -. She smiled at me and continued on her way to the exit and I followed mine until I reached Sam´s room. I walked in and placed Sam's dinner on his table where he was already waiting for me.

\- I see you're hungry -. I smiled and arranged his cutlery, without saying anything, he took them and began to eat in apparent good humor. That surprised me. But I didn´t say anything.

I prepared my things ready while he finished.

When Sam finished his dinner, help him brush his teeth and guide him to bed. He lay on his back and I covered him up to his chest with the blanket.

\- Good Night Sam -. I pass the back of my hand across his face, stroking from his forehead to his cheek. - Go to sleep… See you tomorrow -.

His eyes shone with what I thought I saw, it was sadness and he started to shake a bit, which scared me a lot. I tried to calm him down, but he kept shaking.

\- Do not agitate honey-. I asked him stroking his hair. - ¿You don´t want me to leave? - I asked while trying to calm him down without success. - It's okay Sam I will not go until you fall asleep, I promise, but please you have to calm down -. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and that seemed to calm him as he began to breathe normally.

I didn´t understand his reaction, but I stayed there stroking his hair until he calmed down completely. - I'm here with you Sam, I will not leave you, I promise -. I promised taking his face, forcing him to look at me and caress his cheek. - I will not leave you alone, I promise -. I Stroke his cheek and deposit another kiss on her.

\- Close your eyes Sam, I promise I will not leave until you fall asleep and tomorrow I'll be here -. He closed his eyes a little reluctantly and I stayed there with him.

I stroked his hair slowly until he was completely asleep.

I stayed a few more minutes, until it was 8:00 at night. My shift had ended about half an hour ago. It was getting late and I had to leave. I wrapped Sam well because the night was a little cold. Then caress his cheek once again and kissed his forehead before taking my things and leave the room, I turn to look at him once again before closing the door. I went to the nurses' station, took a short shower and put on the change of clothes I had brought to change. While I was there I could not help thinking about Sam, what I had lived with him that day and the great impact he had on me, it was something inexplicable but I felt that I could not separate from his side, and I knew that could bring consequences for both.

I shook my head, I didn´t want to think about the future, I knew that I should not cling to my patient but I couldn´t help it, he was a special man, and I would do whatever was in my power to help him to get out of his state, that was what my new mission. With that thought I finished dressing, I took my things and left the Center. I thought about taking a taxi, since I did not have a car, but the night was beautiful and quite cool, so I decided to walk, adjusting my jacket more to my body I started walking the five blocks that separated me from my house.

I arrived at my house quite quickly, opened the front door and closed it behind me. I took off my shoes and jacket leaving them at the entrance, and went to the kitchen. There I met the one who until now was the only most important man in my life. My father.

\- Dad -. I Greet entering the kitchen.

\- Hi sweetheart, how are you? ... ¿how was your first day? -. He received me with a big smile. He was cocking dinner.

Since my father had started his sessions at the help center for people with alcoholism two months ago, he had improved a lot, and he had done all that for me. It was what he had told me. Although Dad had lost his way when my mother had left us, he had managed to rediscover it a few months ago.

\- I'm good dad, I'm very happy, I like my new job ... - I smiled, remembering my first day. - I have a wonderful patient, he is Autistic, but he is an incredible man and has many possibilities to move forward and lead a normal life -. I couldn´t I avoided the emotion that leaked into my voice, when I remembered Sam.

\- ¿Man? ... ¿Weren´t children attending there? -. Dad asked. While I was looking for the dishes and cutlery to set the table for dinner.

\- No, I already told you, there are many patients, of different ages and with different conditions. - I answered finishing placing the cutlery. - And my patient is 30 years old, his name is Sam -. I Comment.

Dad finished preparing dinner and I handed him the dishes so he could start serving.

\- So Sam, ¿huh? ... and… ¿how is that man as a patient? -. I notice something different in my father's voice, maybe a note of concern.

\- Yes, Dad his name is Sam, and you don´t have to worry he is a wonderful patient -. I replied. Dad finished serving and we both took a seat. - As I told you, it's Autistic, but it's very likely to improve his condition in an 80 percent, maybe even more ... He´s quite intelligent and responds very well to stimuli -.

\- I think it's good, honey. I see you´re very excited about this work, I hope you do very well Andy, you more than anyone deserve all the best in your life darling -. His words touched me. I know at than he referred. - With all the abandonment of your mother I lost my way and I know that I was not the best father for you. I hope to redeem myself now -. Dad placed his hand on the table, I took it in mine and I smiled at him.

\- You're the best father in the world, Tommy McNally. Maybe you lost your way once but you knew how to get back to me, and you're doing very well dad.

We finished the rest of the dinner in a pleasant silence. Dad helped me pick up the table and wash the dishes. The clock read 9:30 P.M. It was early, so we decided to watch TV in the living room.

When it was around 10:30 am, my eyes closed from sleep, so I decided it was time to sleep. I said goodbye to Dad and wishing him good night and I retired to my room.

There I took a long shower and put on my pajamas and lay down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately ... My dreams flooded with images of a tall man with deep dark eyes and black hair...

...

 **Note:** **Thank You all for the support…**

 **One of the readers asked me if I would include the other rookies and TO`s in the story as employees.**

 **The answer is yes, yes I'm going to include almost the entire cast, some as employees of the center and others as friends of Andy. Some may be that as patients, I'm still not sure about that part, but 90% of the cast will be in this story.**

 **Again thank you for reading it, for the reviews and the support to this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Everyone… Here´s the chapter III… I hope you like it and let me know with a review…

Thank you for the support…

I don´t own Rookie Blue nor any of the characters.

Chapter III

It was 6:00 a.m. when the alarm clock rang the next day. I stretch my body and rub my eyes to clear a little the sleep, before turning off the incessant alarm. I was not a morning person, but it took a lot of time to get closer to the Center. I have to be there at 8:00 a.m, so I had to get up if I want to be there in time… and with that thought I got him out of bed.

I went to the bathroom and after doing my own necessities and brushing my teeth, I left my room and headed down. Everything was quiet and I suppose that my father was still sleeping, so I went straight to the kitchen to prepare a coffee to start my day.

I was finishing my coffee when dad entered to the kitchen.

\- Good morning darling - He Greets. - ¿What are you doing awake so early? -. He ask, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

\- Good morning Dad -. I said hello, finishing my coffee. - I have to be at work at 7:30 so I have to go take a shower if I want to get there early.

\- Okay, go take your shower, I'll make breakfast - Dad said.

I approached him and kissed him on the cheek. - You're the best -. He smiled at me and I smiled back before going up to my room.

After showering, I dressed, put on a light makeup and fixed my hair. I took a change of clothes to change when I finished my shift and my notebook and put both in my bag. I finish fixing my things and I look me once more in the mirror before taking my bag and leaving the room.

Dad already had breakfast ready and served when I entered in the kitchen again.

Toast with jam, eggs, bacon and coffee. Everything smelled delicious.

I left my bag on the kitchen floor and grabbed my plate.

It was getting late, so I opted to eat my breakfast quickly.

\- Thanks Dad -. I appreciated when it's over. I left the plate in the dishwasher and approached my father who was still eating his breakfast and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, a gesture that he returned to me.

\- See you at night, call me if you need anything, okay? ... I love you -. I said goodbye taking my bag from the floor.

\- Sure honey, have a good day, I love you too ... -. Dad said goodbye.

I left the house and looked at my wristwatch. It was 7:20 in the morning, and it would take me 15 minutes to get to the center walking. That left me 25 minutes to change, prepare my things and go to Sam's room to help him start his day. I smiled when I thought about Sam and the day we would have ... I hope I can make a breakthrough with Sam today ... I thought. And with that in mind I started walking towards the center.

I was walking to Sam's room, when someone caught my attention.

\- ¿Nurse?... Miss McNally¡ -. Someone call me.

I turned to see who was calling me. Behind me, came a tall dark-skinned man with a doctor's coat.

\- Good morning, my name is Frank ... Frank Best, I am the doctor in this area -. He introduced himself by stretching his hand so that I would hold it, which I did quickly.

\- Good morning doctor, ¿how can I help you? -. Ask kindly, his name sounded familiar but he could not remember where he had heard it.

\- I'm Noelle's husband, the nurse receptionist in this area -. He smiled.

\- Oh sure, Noelle named you yesterday but I couldn´t remember where I had heard the name -. I smiled back, he was a very kind man. - Tell me what I can help you with, Doctor Best -. I ask again.

\- Please call me Frank ... -. He said. - Yesterday I didn´t have the opportunity to ask you about your progress with patient Sam Swarek. Noelle told me something about the progress you made with him and I wanted to ask you that when finished your shift today you can would give me a complete report on how you sees him and the progress made, if it is not too much trouble.

\- Umm ... Of course there is no problem, if you want I can go a little earlier. Sam rests between 2:30 and 2:30, depending on how exhausting his morning has been ... So I could stop by your office and give my report -. I offered.

\- Sure, then I'll wait for you at that time, thanks for your time. Miss McNally -. He smiled again.

\- No problem doctor and please call me Andy -. I smiled returning his gesture.

\- Ok then ... Andy -. He reached out his hand again and I shook it. We shared a quick goodbye and I followed my way to Sam's room, I miss not seeing Noelle in her usual spot, and I decided to ask her husband later.

I arrive at the door of Sam´s room and fix my hair a little… I did not know why I was doing it but I wanted Sam to see me pretty ... I smiled to myself at my thoughts. I sighed and entered the room. It was completely dark, but with the dim light that came through the door I could see the figure of Sam under the covers. _He is still asleep_. I thought closing the door behind me.

I approached the bed slowly in the dark, and I leaned down to observe him carefully. He looked so calm, his face looked completely relaxed, almost like a baby. I smiled and caressed his cheek slowly, then went to the window to open the curtains. I opened them just a little lighting the room enough not to wake him up suddenly. Then I returned to his side and sat next to him on the bed.

\- Sam… -. I stroke his cheek slowly. - It's time to wake up honey… -. His eyes fluttered. - Come on Sam, wake up… -. His eyes moved again under his eyelids and slowly he began to open those beautiful eyes that had me captivated. – That is love, wake up -. Sam finished opening his eyes completely and I caressed his arm. He stirred under the blanket. I got out of bed and remove the blankets that covered his body and help him to get up. He sat on the bed and fixed his eyes on his lap.

\- Good morning darling -. Sam raised his face and fixed his gaze on me. - ¿How did you sleep?... -. Obviously I received no response from him other than a low growl. Apparently my favorite patient wasn´t a morning person… Like me. Sam turned his eyes away from mine and fixed them on the door of his bathroom and moaned slowly. I knew immediately that I should help him go to the bathroom. I take him by the hand and help him get up, look for his shoes under his bed and help him to put them on. I take him by the arm and lead him to the bathroom. I wait for him to relieve himself and help him wash and brush his teeth. We went back to the room and looked in his cabinets for a shirt, a sweatshirt and I also got a pair of black jeans. I put all that on the bed and prepared to change their pajamas for clean clothes. Sam helped me a little with his sweatshirt and also with his pants. Once changed, I asked him to take a seat at the table while I went for his breakfast.

The diner was not busy that morning, so I was served Sam's breakfast and quickly headed back to his room. Sam had obeyed me and taken a seat at the table. I approached him and placed his breakfast on the table. He just watched the breakfast closely without moving a single muscle. _Definitely Sam is not in a good mood this morning_ ... I thought to myself before sitting next to him and helping him finish his breakfast.

After breakfast Sam had returned to sit on the bed with his eyes fixed on his hands. It took me a while to convince him to do his exercises, but by mid-morning I managed it. We performed a couple of auditory and sensory exercises, which turned out very well, Sam responded to them satisfactorily. But he needed to exercise his verbal response. I write down all the progress of that morning, before focusing on my new goal. Get him to say some words.

\- Sam, you've been responding very well to all your exercises, and I'm very proud of you, but I think it's time to try to talk a little, ¿Okay? -. I inform you. Sam was absorbed in his world, with his hands in his lap and his eyes on them. - Come on Sam, I know you heard me, and I know it might be a bit difficult but I want us to try ... ¿Is that okay? ... -. I did not receive an answer. - Look at me if you understand, Sam -. I asked. He stood for a moment and then raised his face slowly before fixing his eyes on mine´s. I smiled at him and caressed his arm. - ¡Very good Sam! -. I congratulate him

\- Well Sam, I'm going to say certain words and I want you to try repeating them for me ... ¿Is that okay? -. I asked. - Okay, let's see ... -. I thought for a moment and then it occurred to me that starting with his name was the best. - Okay Sam, let's start with the basics ... ¿What about if you tell me your name? ... -. Sam frowned and opened his mouth a little, but did not articulate any sound. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder to give him encouragement. - I know you can do it Sam ... Come on, it's S - A - M ... Sam -. I articulate each letter slowly hoping he could follow me.

Sam was still looking at me with a frown. He opened his mouth and tried again. - Saaa ... -. He said.

\- Very good Sam, ¡you did it very well! -. I congratulate him caressing his shoulder. - You miss the last letter ... Let's try again -. I took his hand and gave him a squeeze. - S - A - M ... Sam, C´mon say it -.

\- Saaamm -. He said it slowly. I could not get over my astonishment. ¡I had achieved it!. - Saam -. He repeated it again, this time a little more fluid.

\- ¡Excellent Sam! You did it very well. I'm very proud of you, honey. I moved closer to him and embraced him tightly. I was so happy with his advances. I have no doubt that Sam would get out of his state very soon. With that thought, I pull away from him slowly and place a kiss on his cheek. His eyes shone with emotion. He was happy too.

\- Well, Sam, let's try my name now -. I said and he looked at me expectantly, apparently he liked to learn new things. - Okay Sam, my name is Andy, A - N - D - Y ... Try saying it -. I asked him.

Sam pursed his lips and tried. - Aannd ... -. He sighed and I could see that he was a little frustrated by his furrowed jealousy. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to give him a little encouragement. He pursed his lips again, before slowly parting his lips. - Aanndyyy -. Finally he said it.

\- ¡Perfect Sam, it was very good! Try saying it a little faster ... Aandy -. I encouraged him again.

\- Aanndyyy ... -. He closed his mouth a moment before trying again. - Aandy -. This time he said it more fluently and in a louder voice. What pleasantly surprised me.

\- Well Sam, that was perfect honey, you are very intelligent -. I smiled caressing his arm and I thought I saw his lips move to imitate my smile _. ¡He had smiled!_ It was something minimal and quick but my Sam had smiled. I smiled more and raised my hand to stroke his cheek. - Perfect Sam, you learn very fast. You know, your name is Sam and mine is Andy ... -. I said pointing to him first and then to me.

We continue like this for a couple of hours. By 1:00 in the afternoon, Sam was saying certain words, with hard work but he was doing it and that made me very happy. He had managed to learn about 8 words in just two hours. Apart from his name and mine, he had managed to pronounce the words: bed, bathroom, food, hunger, door, table, chair and cold. I warned him that he should say them according to his needs. If he needed to go to the bathroom, he would just have to say the word bath, or if he was hungry, he should say the word, and Sam understood it very well. I did not know what level of attention or education Sam had for his age, since it did not say in his information, but I did know that he was very intelligent and that he was able to learn very fast.

Sam was resting a little on the bed while I wrote down all the progress made that morning in my notebook. I had finished writing our advance when he caught my attention.

\- Aann ... Anndy -. He call. I raised my head and turned to see him surprised. After practicing for hours, He had not said a word again, and now it seemed he wanted to get my attention.

\- What's up darling ... ¿Do you need anything? -. I ask t approaching him. Sam got out of bed slowly until he was sitting with my help.

\- Hunngrry -. He said slowly, his eyes fixed on me.

\- Oh, you're hungry, ¿huh? -. I saw my watch and realized it was 1:10 in the afternoon, which meant that was time to go find his lunch. I smiled. - It's time to go for your food, I'll go for it and I'll be back in a minute ... ¿Okay? -. I told.

He did not answer. I turned around and went out in search of his lunch. I went through reception and apparently Noelle had, had a day off because she was not there at her station. Thinking about Noelle made me remember that I had to be at the doctor's office at 2:30, so I hurried to find Sam's lunch and take this back to his room.

Sam took his lunch without my help, which allowed me to take mine too. After lunch and returned dirty plates and cutlery to the kitchen, I went with Sam and asked him to rest a little, while I finished the report to give it to the doctor.

At 2:00 I finished my report and turned to see Sam, he was still lying in bed watching the ceiling, he was very quiet so I picked the things I had used and order a little the room. Then I sat next to Sam on the bed and took his hand in mine. He did not look at me immediately.

\- Sam ... -. I called his attention. He pulled his gaze away from the ceiling and fixed it on me. - I have to go talk to your doctor about some things, and I want you to stay here very calm, ¿Okay?... I promise I will not delay -. I released his hand and got up from the bed to leave the room.

\- Aanndy -. I turn to see him when he calls me. - Noo... -. I was surprised that even he had said _No_ … I not asked him to say certain words like yes or no for fear of he not recognizing it, however, he did it alone and without effort, as if the word was familiar to him.

I sat down on the bed again and took his hand again giving him a squeeze. - Honey, I will not go far, and I promise that I will not take long ... -. I explained. He was staring at me but did not say anything again. I released his hand, took my report and my notebook and went to the door. I turned to see Sam, who was following me with his eyes. There was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. I sighed and promised again that it would not be long before I turned around and left the room closing the door behind me.

I went to Frank's office, and knocked on the door when I got there. I listen to a slight forward, _it's open. I came in_... and I found him sitting at his desk reading some papers. I closed the door and he looked up from the papers and fixed it on me.

\- Andy, hello -. He salute getting up from the chair. - Come in, sit down -. He offered me a chair in front of his desk.

I returned the greeting while taking a seat. - I hope you aren´t to much occupied, I brought you the report you asked me -. I said, extending the report I had made. - I did it this afternoon while Sam rested, so I do not think it's very well crafted, but this is all the progress that Sam has made these days -.

\- It's good don´t worry, thanks for bringing it to me so fast -. He took the papers that I extended to him, and began to read them. After a few minutes, he look up from the papers and then fixed on me. - According to what I see here, Sam has advanced a lot and in just two days -. He said with surprised.

\- Yes, Sam is a very intelligent man, I am sure that in a very short time I can make him advance more -. I said smiling.

\- I see that today he said some words -. He said when he reread the last part of my report. - That has me very surprised -. He said without leaving his astonishment.

\- Yes, today he can say a few words, to indicate what he feel or what he need ... ¿But why do you seem so surprised of his progress? -. I asked for. I found his surprise a little strange, Sam was five years old in this center, and someone could have seen how fast his progress could be.

\- Really Andy ... If you read Sam's report, you saw it saying he is a low-functioning autistic, with little chance, and because of the progress you show me in this report, we may have been wrong with his diagnosis ... - He said sighing, passing his hands down his face. - If the progress continues like this… Then it goes Sam would become a high performance autistic, achieving a progress of almost 90% -. He said.

\- But ... ¿Why they were wrong in his diagnosis? ... ¿Did their previous nurses not see his potential? -. I ask wanting to find answers.

\- Andy, since Sam arrived here, he had never shown any progress, he did not speak, he needed help in the most basic tasks ... He did not seem to have any progress of any kind ... In fact, he never collaborated with any of his exercises ... That's until You arrived… -. Frank said and that surprised me. Sam had not wanted to improve ... Until I get there ...

\- But ... - I still did not leave my astonishment. - But ... ¿And his previous progress in this center? ... Sam had to have some help for 25 years with his Autism condition. – I Ask something anxious.

Frank sighed and I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I did not like that at all.

\- Andy ... Sam never had any help, not during his childhood, much less during his adolescence ... -. Frank finish. That impacted me ... ¿How could he not receive any help? ... Those were the questions that were going through my mind at that moment.

\- But ... ¿and his family? ... ¿Did not they support him? ... ¿Did not they look for any kind of help? -. I Ask outraged. ¿How could they not help Sam, this wonderful man who was not to blame for being born with this condition? ... it was his family for the love of God.

\- Andy ... Sam's family is not the most conventional. His mother, apparently died when he was a little boy, and his father ... well he was an addict who used to beat him ... and his sister was the one that took care of him, being also a little girl ... That was the information that his sister provided when she left him here five years ago -. He said. I could not believe it. My breathing froze when Frank said tha his father was hitting him. That was so unfair. I could not help imagining a small child with big, deep dark eyes and black hair, being mistreated. My poor Sam.

\- What ... was he hitting him? ... ¡My God! That being so mean ... - I said without being able to contain the angry that leaked in my voice. Frank was watching me intently.

\- Yes, that was the information that his sister gave us -. Frank said.

\- And his sister ... ¿What about her? -. I asked for.

\- Sarah Swarek ... –. He sigh. - She lives in St. Catharines, she left Toronto after leaving her brother interned here ... She came to visit the first years ... And Sam was always happy to see her, even for a couple of hours ... -. Frank smiled a little. What made me smile, I imagined that Sam should be very happy when his sister came to see him. – But since three years ago she has not come to visit ... A couple of months ago Noelle tried to contacted with her, but Sarah said that she had her own family and that Sam was better here ... -. He said. That bothers me. ¿How was she going to abandon his own brother? Definitely this family was crazy ... ¿How to turn your back on Sam? ... My Sam who was a such wonderful man.

I sighed trying to calm down a bit. It did not matter that his family did not want to be for him. I was going to be there for him when he needed me.

\- Poor Sam ... - I said with a sad voive. - He is so alone -.

\- Yes, but if you continue at this pace, he could have a normal life ... Find a job ... Marry ... and with your help I'm one hundred percent sure he can do it ... -. He said smiling.

That put a smile on my face. To think that Sam could have a completely normal life.

\- I hope I can help him achieve a breakthrough. Frank, really, Sam is a wonderful man, he only needs someone who understands and supports him -. I smiled.

\- I know Andy, I'm glad Don has hired you, you've been the best addition to this center, really, we're all happy to have you here ... Especially my wife… and Sam -. He smiled when he named Noelle. And that reminded me that I had not seen her all day.

\- Thanks, Frank. I am soo happy to be here and to be able to help Sam and all of you ... -. I smiled at him in gratitude. - And Speaking of Noelle, ¿where is she?. I have not seen her all day -. I asked for.

\- She is at home with our little girl, the girl caught a cold in the nursery and did not feel very well this morning -.

\- Oh, how bad ... poor, I hope she gets better soon -. I. said. I saw the time on my wristwatch and realized that I had been in this office for half an hour and had promised Sam that I would return quickly. - Frank and I have to go, I promised Sam that I would not take too long, but I have half an hour here, he must be anxious ... -. I said getting up from the chair. - Please say hello to Noelle from me, and I really hope that Olivia will get better soon.

Frank accompanied me to the door to say goodbye. - Sure, she'll be happy to hear from you ... Goodbye Andy, thank you very much for coming to bring me the report -.

\- No problem Frank, Goodbye -. I finished leaving the office saying goodbye to Frank and headed back to Sam's room.

When I got there I found Sam looking anxiously at the door and when he saw me enter he whispered my name. I hurried and quickly sat down beside him on the bed and took his hand. That calmed him down a bit.

\- I'm sorry it took me so much love ... Frank told me everything you lived, and I'm sorry, you did not deserve something like that darling -. I whispered to him. Stroking his arm. - But do not worry Sam, I'll support you and I'll always be here for you -. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. He looked at me this time with a brightness of happiness in his eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent between more exercises, until it was time to give him his bath. He helped me this time with his bath and then he eat his dinner in a very good mood. When it was time to leave for the day, Sam whispered my name again and a No ... asking me not to leave. Again I promised him that I would never leave him and I stay with him until he fell asleep, and only then, when I saw him deeply asleep in his bed, I took my things and left the center to go to my house. Thinking all the way, in my poor Sam and everything he had to live.

Thank You for the support.

If you like this chapter let me know in a review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The days continued to pass quickly. I already had two weeks working at the center. I had made some progress with Sam, he could already articulate complete sentences, with difficulty but he succeeded. He even smiled a little. Revealing some beautiful dimples in his cheeks ... Although the progress had been good, Sam refused to leave his room, every time I mentioned something about going out into the yard, he would completely shut down and stop cooperating in all his activities. I had stopped insisting after the fourth attempt without success. But this morning before leaving home, I had decided to get Sam to agree to go out into the central courtyard, even for a few minutes.

I arrived to the center with that goal in mind that day. While I was getting ready to start my day, I received a call that made me happier that morning, and it was that my best friend Traci Nash was returning to the city. Traci was like a sister to me, I grew up with her and other neighborhood kids. She had had to leave Toronto for a couple of years to take care of her mother. She had fallen ill and although we never lost contact, but it was not the same to talk on the phone as to have her there by my side.

We talked for about 20 minutes, talked about her life and how she was doing and now that her mother had improved she returned to the city with her and her young son. I had stopped seeing Leo Nash when he was only two months old. It was a baby's tenderness. Traci had had him very young but that did not matter, we had all helped her with her pregnancy and then with her baby, until she had to leave. I missed the little baby. Traci sent me pictures of him all the time but it was not the same as seeing and carrying my little nephew.

We agreed to meet with the rest of our friends the following weekend, as soon as she returned. When we finished talking I realized it was 7:50. I got so distracted talking to Traci that I spent my time flying. I finished getting ready quickly, filled in my day's attendance and headed to Sam's room. On the way I met Noelle and Frank talking animatedly. I greeted them and we talked for a few minutes, before continuing my journey.

When I arrived Sam was waiting for me sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. He had not changed yet, apparently, because he was still wearing the pajamas he had worn the night before.

\- Hey, I see you're awake -. I Greet arriving at his side to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled at me a little revealing his pretty dimples before answering my greeting. - Hello Andy -. Sam managed to speak more fluently after many days of practice. There were still words that he said with a little effort, but he could manage most of them without any problem.

\- ¿Are you hungry? -. I Ask while i take a seat next to Jim. He nodded briefly before answering.

\- Yeah… umm… ¿Can you… brign me my breakfast…?... Pl... please -. He Ask.

\- Sure ... ¿But you already brushed your teeth? -. I asked for. Sam put a grin on his face and frowned.

\- I... I... try but that tooth... toothbrush is bad -. He pouted with his lips and folded his arms and placed them on his chest in a clear gesture of annoyance. He huffed a little and looked at me with his big eyes. I laughed a little at his little tantrum. Sam was convinced that his toothbrush did not want to collaborate with him. He always applied too much force to the toothpaste, spilling it all in the wash and not where it should. Of course he blamed the poor brush.

I was always amused by his innocence. He was like a big boy. He loved to learn new things, and was always willing to collaborate in his duties and to ask about what he did not understand. But when he did not go out as he liked, he would get upset and throw a tantrum and end up blaming everything, as was the case with the toothbrush ...

I left my thoughts when Sam called my attention.

\- Honey, I already told you, it's not the brush's fault ... You just do not have to press the toothpaste so hard ... ¿Okay? -. I Clarify stroking his arm and shoulder to lower his arms. He buffed a little but put down his arms in a sign of surrender. - Come on, you should brush tour tooth and take a shower before breakfast -. I stood up and took his hand. He got up from the bed looking at me a little reluctantly. He did not like the idea of dealing with the toothbrush, he had shown it to me many times ... But as always I explained that it was something he had to do every day.

I take him to the bathroom and help him to brush his teeth, and then to shower. Sam said he would dress himself and started doing it, while I went for his breakfast. When I returned to his room, he was fully dressed in the clothes that i had left on the bed for him. He had put on his clothes correctly so I congratulated him and he smiled happily at me.

He took his breakfast in a very good mood and when he finish I leave him for a moment to return things to the dining room. When I returned, we began to work on vocal and sensory exercises to strengthen his progress. By midmorning I remembered my plan to get him to take fresh air to the central courtyard and put it in motion.

\- Sam ... -. I started, calling his attention immediately. He fixed his eyes on mine and I took a breath to continue. - ¿What do you think if we change the environment a bit? -. I ask a little nervous.

\- ¿How? -. Sam looked intrigued and that would use it to my advantage to make him agree to leave his room.

\- Well ... ¿What do you think if we leave here for a while? -. I saw how he immediately frowned and then puedes his lips. - We can go to the patio ... ¿ What do you think? -.

\- I don't like outside -. He said with his lips still pursed in a grimace of disgust. I sighed.

\- I know sweetheart, but you have to go out and have some air ... Maybe walking around ... ¿Would not you like to meet other people? ... I don't know, maybe make a couple of friends ... ¿What do you say? -. I insisted a little.

\- I like to stay here with you ... I ... I do not want to meet anyone -. He snapped looking away from my face. I did not like the rhythm that this conversation was taking, I knew he would be very upset if i kept insisting ... But I tried one more time.

\- Come on Sam ... There's a very nice patio ... with lots of trees ... ¡We can see the birds and the animals out there! -. I said a little animated remembering his passion for animals we had seen in his books of learning.

That seemed to catch his attention, as he looked back at me with a curious twinkle in his eyes. - ¿Like the ones in my books? -. He ask.

\- ¡Yes, exactly! ... I bet there are many animals out there ... So ... ¿What do you say, you want to go see them? -. I Ask waiting for this time to accept.

I saw that he doubted a bit but finally, after thinking it through, he agreed with a slow nod.

\- Okay ... But just for a little while, ¿you promise? -. He finally agreed.

\- Yes, Sam, I promise. It will only be for a little while. -. I promised him. - Come on, you have to put on your shoes so you can go out -. I Look for his shoes and he helped me to put them on.

I finished putting on his shoes and I got up off the floor, extending my hand towards him. Sam took it and i led him to the door of his room.

\- ¿Ready? -. I Ask giving a squeeze to his hand to instill confidence.

\- I think… -. He whispered and I could feel a bit of insecurity in his voice.

\- You have nothing to worry Sam, I will be by your side all the time -. I promised.

I took his arm while opened the door and we left the room, closing the door behind us. The hallway was lonely and I could see that Sam looked anxiously everywhere. He was not used to leaving his room and everything he saw was new to him. I returned a squeeze on his arm and began to guide him down the hallway slowly. Sam was still anxious and sometimes I had to give him a little push to keep him walking. When we arrived at the reception area some nurses who were near the area looked in our direction with surprise, but i did not pay attention to them. While we were walking I could see Noelle sitting at her desk talking animatedly with Frank and another man I could not recognize. I thought maybe it was good that Sam and I were greeted them, by what i led him to where they were. Noelle was the first to see us arrive and she looked at us with surprise.

\- ¡Andy! ... and Sam ... what a surprise to see you guys here ... -. She greet us animatedly causing Frank and the mysterious man who accompanied them to turn around to see us.

\- Hello ¿how are you guys? -. I Greet everyone in general. - Sam and I were thinking about going to get some fresh air ... ¿Is not that right, Sam? -. I turned to see Sam, who had lowered his eyes to the ground and moved his hands restlessly. I looked briefly at the man who accompanied them. He was tall, blond, with blue eyes ... quite handsome. But I was bothered by his look, he seemed to eat me with his eyes

\- I see ... Hi Sam, ¿how are you? -. Noelle asked. Sam raised his face a little without making eye contact with anyone and nodded a little with his head. Apparently he was uncomfortable with the presence of so many people.

\- Hi Andy ... Sam -. Said Frank greeting. - I think it's an excellent idea to go for a walk in the garden, Sam would do very well -. Frank noticed Sam's discomfort apparently since he did not ask anything directly to him. Instead he turned to me. - Andy, I want to introduce you to our new psychologist, Dr. Luke Callahan -. The man approached me and stretched his hand and smile lasciviously. Without looking at Sam at any time. - He will be in charge of patient sessions ... I think it would be convenient for Sam to attend a couple of times a week ... To verify his mental progress ... ¿What do you say? -. He ask towards me. I looked at the man for a moment before turning my attention to Frank.

\- It seems good to me, I think I could help him ... -. I answered uncomfortable.

\- Perfect, we should readjust your routine with Sam, but I think he could start the Next week -. Frank said, looking at everyone present and finally fixing his gaze on me. I nodded to corroborate but I did not say anything.

\- Perfect Frank, I'll be happy to help the lady ... -. Dr. Callahan said, looking at me intensely. - ... And her patient ... I suppose -. He whisper the last part, but I could hear it very well. He moved a little closer to me and I could feel Sam tensing a lot, so I stepped away from the new doctor and took Sam's hand giving him a squeeze again, feeling like he was relaxing a bit. Movement that did not go unnoticed by the new doctor, who looked at our joined hands and looked at me raising an eyebrow in my direction. I look at him challenging him.

Frank noticed the tension in the place so he quickly caught the doctor's attention. - Doctor Callahan, ¿what do you think if we keep talking in my office? -. He ask. The doctor turned his eyes away from Sam and me and focused on Frank.

\- Of course, it's fine by me -. He. Frank and Dr. Callahan said goodbye and went to his office. I stayed with Sam and Noelle.

\- ¿What do you think of the new doctor, Andy? -. Noelle asked. I turned my gaze to her before answering.

\- I did not like him, he looked at me in a strange way ... -. I answered, pursing my lips.

\- Yes, I realized that ... and I think Sam does not like him so much either ... -. She said looking closely at Sam, who was with his head down, looking at the floor.

\- Sam is not yet very sociable, so I take him out today, so he socializes a little, he must make friends with other people besides me ... ¿Is it not true Sammy? -. I Ask him affectionately. I had discovered that he liked that name, that's why I used it when he was tense or sad, that put him in a good mood.

Sam raised his head a little and looked at me briefly before nodding in response. Apparently this time it had not worked so well, because Sam din't smile like always.

I turned to Noelle to say goodbye. We had to continue to the courtyard before Sam changed his mind and asked to go back to his room.

\- Noelle, Sam and I are going to the central courtyard, if you want you can join us ... -. I offered her politely.

\- Oh thanks for inviting me Andy, but I have paperwork to do and I must finish it before lunch ... But go and enjoy the rest of the morning, there is a wonderful weather out there ... I think Sam would like it a lot -. She answered smiling.

I smiled back to her. - I hope so ... I do not like that he's long time locked in those four walls ... -. I Comment. Noelle nodded understanding and we said goodbye. I Pull Sam by the hand to walk.

When we reached the patio, Sam looked up and looked around. He tensed a little when he saw so many people together. I noticed that far from the patio, there was a small artificial lake, it was not very crowded, so I took Sam to that place. We sat in front of the lake, under the closest tree there was, the place was lonely and there were some little animals hanging around.

It had been about 20 minutes, since we got to that place, neither of us had said much but I knew that Sam was enjoying the scenery as he watched the birds ipnoticed.

\- Bird -. Sam said pointing to a small bird that landed on the lawn near to us. I smiled and nodded in his direction, although I knew he could not see me because he was watching the bird carefully.

\- That's right, it's an bird ... ¿Do you know what type it is? -. I Asked yo him. He turned his gaze away from the bird and fixed it on me, denying.

\- No ... What kind ... of bird is it? -. He ask with his attention still placed on me.

\- It's a canary. ¿Do you see it's all yellow? -. I asked for. He nodded. - That is why it is a canary, its color distinguishes it from other types of birds ... -. I Explain. Sam crossed his legs and nodded. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, staring at the canary. Until the bird tired of being observed and lifted flight away.

Sam turned to me with a gesture of outrage in his face. - He's gonne -. He said disappointed.

I smiled and caressed his arm. - That's what birds do, Sam, when they get tired of being in a place, they fly away -. I explained quickly. That seemed to calm his disappointment and he turned his gaze to the lake.

We stayed there the rest of the morning and Sam enjoyed it very much, he even got upset when I told him we should go back. When we were back in his room, he had lunch quietly. I let him rest a little while I wrote down all the progress of the day.

We worked un his books of letters a little. He was learning how yo write and read.

The day ended as usual, Sam stirred a little when I told him I had to leave and he asked me not to leave. Just like every day, I promised that I would be back the next day and that we could go out and see more birds in the morning and I stayed with him until he fell asleep.

 **Note:** Okay here is the chapter four… Is a Little short, but i had a flu and I don´t have felling so good… So this was I can write…

I hope you like this. Let me know with an review…

Thank you for the support…

And a question… ¿What do you guys think about Oliver Shaw?

I want him in this history, but I don´t know if him is gonna be a Doctor, can be an psychologist or a therapist… I don´t know… let me know what you think…. Or maybe an patiente…or a friend of Sam… like a neighbor…?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

When I left the center, I took a taxi because there was cold outside for a long time and had not brought clothes warm enough. I arrived home quickly and as always, Dad was finishing dinner. I greet him and help prepare the table for both of us.

While we were having dinner and talking about the day with my father and the call I received early that morning.

\- Traci call me today -. I commented while chewing. - And guess what she told me ... -.

\- ¿Yeah?... that's good… ¿And how is she ... What did she say? -. He ask smiling. Dad was very fond of Traci, had always seen her as another daughter, and whenever I talked to her, he always sent greetings and kisses.

\- ¿She's coming home! -. I said excitedly.

\- ¿For real? -. Dad asked, surprise in his voice.

\- ¡Yes! She returns on Friday with Leo and his mother ... We agreed to see each other on Saturday with the boys -. I inform him.

\- Well it seems very good, it had already taken ... I started to miss my other daughter and my grandson of course ... -. Dad smiled and I smiled back.

Dad had always considered Traci like family, just like another daughter. He had been very understanding with her when she found out about her pregnancy and behaved like a father to me and my best friend. When Leo was born he was the typical proud and consenting grandfather. He was the best.

Dad and I finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen. We watched TV for a while until it was 9:30 at night. Dad went to his room to sleep because the next day he had a meeting at the A.A´s center to see how his situation was progressing.

I stayed a little longer in the living room, with the TV on, but I was not paying attention, my thoughts were on Sam. I smiled to myself as I remembered all the progress we had made in these two weeks. Sam was an extraordinary patient. I was surprised at how quickly and easily he learned. He could memorize a number of things quite easily. I was pleasantly surprised. And he certainly had me very enthralled with his innocence and his deep eyes ... And of course that beautiful dimpled smile.

I smiled

I knew that only two weeks had passed but I felt a very strong connection with Sam, in all this time that wonderful man had managed to sink deep into my heart, winning it little by little with his tenderness and innocence. I knew that my feelings for Sam Swarek had changed a lot. I no longer saw him only as my patient, but as a man. _A wonderful man I could easily fall in love with_. I thought for myself. My own thoughts surprised me and scared me. I knew I should not feel anything for him. Sam and I could never have a relationship beyond the patient / nurse relationship _. At least not for now._ I told myself. I shook my head.

Sam was a very fragile man in his state at this time in his life and just think that I could hurt him in some way… that made my heart hurt ... However, I knew I should not think about those things. I knew it was wrong ... But I could not help but wonder what would happen if Sam managed to progress in its entirety in his state ... My feelings for Sam grew and changed every day and if that great change was achieved in him ... Maybe I could allow myself to feel those things with freedom. And maybe and only then could he correspond to me as a man...

I shook my head again to clear my mind. I should not think about that right now. I just had to worry about helping him recover.

I turned off the television and went to my room. I was awake for a while with those thoughts still hovering in my mind, until finally the fatigue overcame me and I fell asleep.

The next day I arrived early in the center, I changed and I went straight to Sam's room. But before I entered, I saw Frank and Dr. Callaghan leaving, along with Noelle and two other nurses. As soon as they saw me Frank stopped, which caused the others to stop their walk as well.

\- Andy thank God you arrive -. Frank said, a look of relief on his face.

\- Frank ... ¿What happened, what do all these people do in Sam's room? -. I asked a little anxiously, directing my gaze to the door of the room.

\- Right ... Last night there was an incident with Sam ... -. He started to explain, but I did not let him finish.

\- ¿An incident? ... ¿What are you talking about, Frank ... What happened to Sam? -. I Don´t wait for an answer, I hurried to get to the door of the room, but Frank took me by the shoulders and did not let me continue. Noelle came up to me and placed her hand on my arm. - ¡Tell me what happened for the love of God! -. Look frantically at all those present there waiting for an answer.

\- Sam had a kind of nervous breakdown last night, after you left -. Noelle answered.

\- ¿Nervous crisis?... -. God ... That got me out of control, I let go of Frank's grip and leaned back against the nearest wall I found.

\- ¿Ho ...How?... ¿like a nervous breakdown? -. Ask slowly.

\- Yes, last night I had to cover the night shift and a little more than an hour after you left, one of the nurses who made her rounds down this hall informed me that I hear sounds coming from this room -. Noelle took a breath before continuing. - I hurried to come here and when Sam was throwing things around the room ... Luckily Dr. Callaghan was also on duty and could control it ... We had to sedate him Andy, otherwise, he would have ended up hurting himself -. Noelle end of reporting.

\- ¡¿And why the hell did not they call me?! -. Ask angry. Nobody answered.

I had to lean against the wall again ... But only for a moment. I quickly get away from everyone and rush to get in Sam's room. This time nobody stopped me. When I got there I could see the mess that Sam's room had become. There were pieces of glass on the floor, and his books were all watered by the floor of the room, as well as his clothes. When I looked up from the floor, I saw Sam lying on the bed, the blankets were swirling around him, and he stirred restlessly in his sleep. I hurried to get to his side and saw he was hesitating. I took one of his hands between mine, and I sat next to him on the bed.

\- Shhh honey, you have to calm down, nobody is going to hurt you Sam -. I whispered in his ear, stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

Without taking my eyes off his face, I addressed the others.

\- ¿Had he had a crisis of these before? -. I ask in a low voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Frank approach us.

\- No, he had never had a crisis as it is ... But it can be associated with the slowly coming out of his state of self-absorption -. He Answered.

I nodded slowly.

\- ¿How long has he been sedated? -. I ask again.

This time Dr. Callaghan answered.

\- He was applied a pretty strong sedative on 10:00 at night ... He is sedated since then ... He should be about to wake up right now -. Said the doctor.

\- ¿Do you need help Andy? -. Noelle asked quickly.

\- No is okay, leave me alone with him please, I do not think he´s gonna comfortable if he wake up and see so many people in his room -. I answered without turning to see them. All my attention was on Sam, who had stopped moving when I started stroking his hair and whispering for him to shout.

\- It's okay Andy, if ... If you need something, do not hesitate to call me ... ¿Is that okay? -. Noelle offered. I turned a moment, diverting my attention from Sam and smiled a little. I appreciated the offer and they left the room. I turned again to see Sam. He was safe asleep and no longer stirring between the blankets. I decided to let him sleep a little more. I left a kiss on his forehead and got up from the bed to sort the room.

I picked up and dumped each of the pieces of glass. Then I picked up his clothes that were on the floor, double them and put them in their drawers. Then I got ready to pick up his books and order them on the shelf that was next to his desk. Finally, I order and clean the desk. When everything was in order, I saw the time on my wristwatch. It was 10:45 in the morning. Sam was still asleep, but I had to wake him up to give him his breakfast, and if I was lucky enough to get him to talk to me about what had happened in the night with his crisis.

I sat back on the bed and shook him a little.

\- Sam -. I called him softly. - It's time to wake up love -. Sam stirred a little before slowly opening his eyes.

\- It's time to get up Sam, come on -. I call him again. Sam started shaking and moaning low, closed his eyes tight and tensed. He was having another crisis. It´s scared me a little.

\- ¡Sam! Calm down honey, I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen to you ... -. I beg by trying to calm him down. Sam was still stirring strongly. I placed my hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving. - ¡Come on Sam, it's me Andy, I'm here with you honey ... please calm down! -. This time I raised my tone a bit and it worked. Sam opened his eyes slowly and began to calm down.

He got up a little from the bed and did something that took my breath away. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. He was still breathing hard. And I was surprised, he had never done that, nor even when I hugged him before. At least not with such force.

I came out of my astonishment and returned the hug, stroking his back to be cawed, while whispering words to calm him in his ear.

The term of calm and separated from my embrace.

\- You left -. He whisper without looking at me. - You ... you promised that you would not ... you would leave me and you ... you left ... you ... you left me alone ... -. He let me and hugged his knees and began to swing from front to back, while he kept repeating "You left me alone".

It broke my heart to hear him speak with such sadness and pain in his voice.

\- ¿What ... what ... what are you talking Sam? ... I promised you I would not leave you and here I am -. I put my hand on his shoulder but he tensed a bit so I took it off quickly.

\- Sam look at me -. I asked him. He did not move. - Please, Sam, look at me -. Sam raised his head from his knees and fixed his gaze somewhere on the wall. - Come on Sam, look me in the eyes, honey -. He took his time but turn his gaze slowly to me. When I had his attention again, I speak. - Sam, I will not leave you, I promised you I would never do it and I will not break my promise… ¿Do you understand that? ... I will not do it -. I assured him.

\- But I woke up and you ... you were not ... not here -. He whisper again. His eyes shone with sadness.

I place my hand on his cheek and stroke it slowly.

\- Honey, you woke up during the night ... I go to my house at that time and I return here in the morning ... When the sun rises -. Explain smoothly

\- But ... but I do not want you to go ... I ... I want you to stay ... here with ... with me -. His eyes did not move away from mine as he muttered those words.

I sighed. I did not want to leave him either, ever. But I did not know if I could arrange an agreement with Frank or maybe with Dr. Boyd, to cover double shift a few days, so at the moment I could not promise that I would stay with him at night.

\- I do not like to leave you either Sam -. I confess him.

\- Do not go -. He asked again.

\- You don´t understand honey, I have to go to my house, to be with my dad and rest, I would like to stay with you all the time, but I do not know if it is possible ... ¿Do you understand it? -. Ask gently still caressing his cheek.

He did not answer anything and I tried to change the subject.

\- ¿Are you hungry? ... You should have had breakfast already -. I told him.

\- No ... I don´t want ... Breakfast, no -. He answered me. - I do not want you to go -.

\- Honey, you have to have breakfast ... If you want, you can go with me and we go back quickly. -. I asked for.

\- O¡ut ... outside? ... -. He seemed to meditate for a moment. – No, I don´t want -.

I sighed.

\- Well, you still have to have breakfast, so better why I do not help you brush your teeth and then I go for your breakfast ... I promise I do not take long -. I told him.

Sam did not say anything but got up from the bed and went to the bathroom without waiting for me. I followed him and helped him brush his teeth and take a quick shower. Then he got dressed and sat on the bed. I went as fast as I could for his breakfast and when I got back Sam was looking forward to it. As soon as he saw me enter the door he calmed down a little and moved to his table. He had a quiet breakfast and then I went back to bed to wait for me.

Although he refused to leave his room, Sam did not want to move from my side for the rest of the morning, if I moved to one side, he would quickly follow me. When I wanted to try to go out and find his lunch, he refused to let me leave the room. I had to call Noelle to take our lunch, and also to remove the dirty stuff. I felt very sorry for that and I apologized for the inconvenience a million times, but she dismissed it, saying that she was happy to help.

Sam did not want to talk or do any of his exercises after lunch, he just sat near the window and stayed there without moving the rest of the afternoon. I tried by all means to convince him to do at least some of his exercises or to practice his reading with his books, but he did not pay attention to what I said, or even try to look at me or talk to me more.

I worry about that.

I did not want Sam to back down because of that crisis he had. I did not want him to become absorbed in his little world. He was improving, he was moving very fast and I was afraid that because of what happened he would go back to the beginning.

For that reason, make the decision.

I decided that I would stay with Sam the double shift ... Now I had to talk to Frank, and then to Dr. Boyd to be put in his care permanently.

When it was six o'clock in the afternoon, I helped him take his shower and change. When he was lying in his bed, Sam sensed what was coming later because he started to shake.

\- Sam, I want you to calm down, I'm not going to leave yet, I just need to talk to Frank about some things -. I explained.

\- No I ... I don´t want you to leave again -. He beg. This time he looked at me and his eyes shone sad.

\- Honey, I told you I'm not leaving yet, I just need to go with Frank for a moment -. I said stroking his arm. - If you want, you can come with me -.

\- ¿Outside? -. I ask, his voice had a faint note of fear in it. I did not like that.

\- No to the patio, it's just to the office, we will not have to go very far -. I told.

\- ¿No far? -. He ask, his eyes shining with slight fear still.

\- No, it's just crossing the corridor. It's pretty close ... ¿What do you say, you want to accompany me? -. Ask again.

He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

\- Okay -. He whisper. He got out of bed and I helped him with his shoes.

I took him by the arm and led him to the door. We left the room, and I was grateful that the hall was almost empty. Sam noticed it too and relaxed a bit. Even if he had his eyes fixed anywhere but in front.

When we arrived at Frank's office, I knocked on the door and Frank let us in.

\- Andy, Sam, ¿how are you ... what brings you here? -. He said greeting.

\- Hi Frank, we're fine -. I returned the greeting with a smile. I took a seat in front of his desk and Sam sat next to me with his eyes fixed on his hands.

\- I'm glad to hear that ... ¿How can I help you? -. He ask, briefly observing Sam before returning his attention to me.

I take a breath.

\- Frank ... When I was hired at this center, Dr. Boyd told me that I should once cover the entire shift if my patient required it ... -. I began to explain. Frank nodded when I finished saying that. I take a breath again before continuing. - ... And after what happened with Sam, I decided that I'm going to work with him full time ... If it seems good to you as his doctor and Boyd as the director of the center ... -.

Frank stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then he speak.

\- Andy I do not think it's necessary ... Sam had been very good, it was just a crisis ... he had never had them before -. Frank said.

\- I know it was just a crisis, but I think it's because Sam is waking up ... He is slowly coming out of his shell and he's feeling all these new emotions that maybe he did not feel before ... They might turn to repeat and I would not like him to be sedated again -. Frank wanted to interrupt me but I did not leave him. - You have seen what I have achieved, you know that I can keep him stable and calm if he needed ... -. I sighed before continuing. - Also I do not want him to go back ... Today he did not want to do any of his exercises, he did not want to talk much either ... And every time I tried to leave the room he was upset ... He does not want me to go ... - . I finish talking.

Frank was silent. He looked at Sam for a moment, who was still distracted with his hands.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face.

\- Andy ... I know you can keep him steady, but I do not think it's advisable ... Dr. Callaghan was there last night and this morning and ... He told me that Sam called you when he was waking up last night ... He thinks Sam is creating a dependency on you ... Which is not good for him ... -. He sighed before continuing. - If I'm honest with you, you do not bother me at all. I've seen all the progress that Sam has made since you came here ... I know that if you stay with him, he will make amazing progress ... I really know ... and I want that for him, I appreciate it, and I understand why he is so attached to you. He was very lonely for a long time and now he has you ... But I do not refer myself or my opinions. I must report everything that happens to his other doctors, and Dr. Callaghan, as his psychologist, recommended that it is better that you do not spend all the time with him ... He also suggested a nurse change for Sam ... -.

I could not believe that man.

\- Frank, you know that nothing I does would never hurt Sam, I could never hurt him ... And I do not care what Callaghan says, he did not even evaluate him the first time ... -. Take a breath to calm down a bit. - Frank ... You and I do not think the same thing ... We both know that if I stayed full time with Sam I can make him come out completely from his state ... He will still be Autistic, but an autistic with a probability of have a completely normal life ... And that's what I want for him ... -. At this point I already had tears in my eyes. I did not want to be separated from Sam because of the psychologist's opinion. I could not work there and know that I would not see Sam anymore. - Please consider it, and ask Dr. Boyd to consider it too ... that's all I'm asking for -. I got up from the chair and took Sam by the hand so he would get up too. I said goodbye to Frank. I was willing to leave without listening to an argument on their part.

\- Andy wait ... -. Frank called. Sam and I were already at the door. I turned slowly to see him. - I want you to know that I support your decision, and I will do what is within my power to be accepted by Donovan ... -. He said and that gave me back the joy. I smiled.

\- I thank you very much Frank -. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Finish opening the door and guide Sam out.

I took him to his room and he went to bed.

Saying goodbye to him that afternoon was the hardest thing I had to do. Sam refused to sleep and asked me again and again not to leave ... I promised him that I would be back the next day and that when they approved my request for full-time care, nothing would separate me from him.

At eight o'clock at night the tiredness and stress of the day overcame him and he fell asleep. I left a kiss on his forehead and said goodbye to him gently without waking him. And I felt that I left my heart there with him when I left.

I was confused by my feelings, I loved Sam ... a lot ... But I did not know if it was a love of friends or something else ... What I did know was that I could not be in that center separated from him ...

I left the center and walked to my house. I would have to talk to Dr. Callaghan the next day. He could not comment on my nurse / patient relationship with Sam, he did not know him ... and if they changed my patient because of him ... He will know me. I continued to walk while I begged God all the way home not to be separated from him.

 **Note:** Hi there! ... Here is chapter five.

I'm very sorry for the delay but I found myself on a trip and I did not take my laptop with me ... Today I just came back and wrote this as quickly as I could so as not to fail you guys or to delay another week more ...

And I have to tell you something ... I have no idea how to bring Oliver Shaw in this story ... I wanted him to be an old friend of Sam's but if so, it will not agree with what I had written before about loneliness and lack of support that Sam had during his entire life ...

Then I ask ... ¿What would you think if you were a patient with a minor condition? ... Or ¿that maybe one of your daughters has some minor condition and Oliver takes her to the center to therapy and there they meet and form a beautiful friendship? ... You guys tell me...

Soon in one or two more chapters we will see the introduction of the Rookies ... Traci, Dov, Chris, Gail, Nick and the others as Andy's friends ... They will also have influence in her relationship with Sam ...

Luke Callaghan will definitely be a big problem here ... You can not imagine how much ...

And finally I do not know if to bring Claire, Andy's mother, to cause more problems ... You let me know in your comments ...

Again, I'm very sorry for the delay ...

Goodbye, see you in the next chapter ... Do not forget to leave your reviews answering my questions ... And from where they follow the story.

Bye, see you next week…


	6. Autor Note

Hello everybody!

I write this to inform you that very soon I will return with this story, I only ask for a little more patience ... I do not know if I ever said it, but I live in a country called Venezuela ... I do not know if they have heard the situation that my country is currently experiencing ... unfortunately this country is in the hands of bad people, who do not care about the welfare of their people ... but in short that is not what I want to tell them, what I want to report is that because of all the imbalance caused by these people who are in the mandate of my country, the country is completely unbalanced, we have many failures, a few months ago we were four days without power throughout the country ... two days ago it was repeated again ... because of that great national blackout that was long ago, many areas of the country were without Internet service ... my street for example ... I have nine months without internet connection of any kind and the telephone connections are from Bad to worse ... I almost have no sign where I live ... other than all this, I'm in my final semester of college ... and that has me quite busy ... but in spite of all that, I always remember this story and I have in mind to finish it ... I probably update this weekend, because I go to my grandmother's house for a few days and there is internet connection luckily ... so I probably update although I promise you nothing ... because it all depends on how much work I have to do in my thesis for university ...But anyway, I just wanted to let you know the situation I am going through right now and why I had not updated ... but if you know that I plan to finish this story and publish others that I already started writing ... Drama only haha ... you know I like it ... well greetings to everyone, I hope you still find wonderful people around here who are aware of this story ... and excuse me how badly written this note is, but I had a little good telephone signal and I took the opportunity to write it from the cell phone and upload it ...

postdata, it is translated from the Google translator because of the speed with which I needed to upload it ... so I regret the mistakes but did not have time to fix the errors

Greetings to all! and in advance thank you for understanding ... kisses ... leave your comments please


End file.
